Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics, and more particularly, to radio-frequency (RF) devices.
Description of Related Art
In RF devices, RF switching devices can be used to route electrical signals. OFF capacitance in RF switching devices can adversely affect performance such devices.